A Confession That Was Fairly Awkward
by animechaser
Summary: Inspired/influenced by Rock'N'Rolla -film. As Sasuke learns while under the threat of prison as from returning from Sound, confessions are awkward. The majority of Konoha should already know that. But there's still more to it than that. SasuNaru.


**This is like an extract from a film called 'Rock'N'Rolla', the scene is pretty similar. So credits to that movie. **

**It was by Guy Ritchie who made some other famous ones like 'Lock Stock and Two Smoking Barrels' and 'Snatch'. I used to hate them as a child but when i grew up i got the comedy part and really now i really like them. Rock'N'Rolla's my favourite though.  
**

**And it was actually yaoi. In the film handsome Bob did actually make a pass at One Two. But it wasn't based on yaoi that was just a scene. But it inspired me.**

.

**M/M, boyxboy, yaoi, slash. Don't like hit return.**

**(I'm serious i just saw another author somewhere who had a review saying the story would have had a lot of potential if the author didn't go and make it a yaoi, ridiculous. Well these stories revolve around yaoi.)  
**

* * *

"Sasuke. I'm sure the pedestrians would appreciate not being scowled at." Said Uchiha turned to him with a blank stare at the remark then back at the open window again frowning. "Come on S'uke, cheer up." The kitsune whined. After all, he was the kit's best friend.

"What have I got to cheer up about, I am going to be locked up by tomorrow night for going to Sound for 2 years." The Uchiha stated indifferently. The driver winced awkwardly at that.

He'd been trying to get his team mate back in Konoha but he wasn't as aware of the consequences as he should have been. Strangely some other members of rookie nine were acutely aware of the upcoming punisments.

The council was reluctant to punish him in any way. The current Hokage on the other hand, didn't have too many qualms. Either way around the sentence was still far less then it should have been.

"But that's tomorrow night, tonight it's take off time, and we have got party planned for you Sasuke." Naruto chirped though he knew it was a pitiful attempt. He did, true to his word, round up a hell of party but right now the kitsune wanted to cry -weep- and cling to the his companion like there was tomorrow. Ironically there wasn't going to a cheerful tomorrow with his Uchiha in Konoha but still not in his reach.

"We got a couple of grams of hurry up and 4 jack the rippers, we got the Harris "twins", probably the most expensive escort girls to have 'ever' escorted'." the Jinchuuriki continued imploringly. Sasuke revealed his horror to what that implied not so blond was facing a grimancing Uchiha.

"Aw, relax. I know you never let girls in but it's no strings attached this time. And it's your last day." 'Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking Dobe...'.

"They've got a night off from the Russians and they've all been 'greased down', just, for the ride. It's going to take you two and a half years just to recover from this little party." Naruto cheered animately explaining with one hand on the wheel.

'twin sluts from the kinky Russian brothel from the red light district in Konoha, I don't want that shit!'. The blond felt increasingly useless seeing his friend wasn't impressed.

"That cheered you up then?" He mouthed sarcastically, seeing defeat. "Dobe, I go through living hell fending off viscous flocks of females away from me. What would give you the impression I'd want this?!" the raven exclaimed.

Naruto gave a weak nod, as much as he _didn't_ _want_ to acknowledge the rabid girls raving around just the others presense, they existed. It escaslated with the age of consent right out of the way and perfectionate visible chest from the open shirt. Was there a point to wearing the piece of clothing?

'I didn't give off an impression, right? Don't tell me he thinks I'm horny because he misunderstood the way I was looking at him, don't tell me that's why...'

"Because! You need to get laid ya' frigid bastard!" Naruto replied then found his solution sitting there pouting. T

he Uchiha stirred seeing that pout, it was a cute expression but it made him want to fix it so the Dobe was happy again. That is, if he wasn't purposefully trying to stir the blond.

Sasuke found a need to apologize, he tried, to give him a nice leaving party. In a way that was awkward and infuriating to no end but Naruto tried, touchingly, for his sake. Hiring a pair of whores just might have seemed more like a last minute insult though.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just..." Sasuke trailed off. "What? You just what?" The Jincuuriki questioned. Sasuke looked around idly and shook his head. "...you wouldn't understand." The raven exhaled. "That's not fair Sasuke, that's all I ever get from you. I'd understand if you just explained." Naruto complained.

"Would you?" Sasuke countered skeptical to that. "Your my best mate." that answer weakened the sharingan user's resolves.

It might have been a spur of the moment type thing. He was going to prison anyway even if he would like to spend his last moments with his former team mate on good terms. "I don't want the strippers Naruto...." He sighed. "Okay." The Jinchuuriki accepted patiently waiting for the rest.

'oh screw pride...' "I want you." The raven finally stated loud and clear.

"Your taking the piss." Naruto laughed shaking his head. His speech was parallel to his mind begging him to be screwing with his head but Sasuke was looking at him seriously proving his claim and Naruto's want wrong.

Naruto looked frantically at him and the road driving a little faster. And Sasuke wasn't rectifying it if it was a sick joke. "Shit..!" Naruto muttered slamming the brakes. The expensive chair stopped accordingly without a massive impact and he jack knifed out the car.

"Dirty bastard!" the kitsune snarled. He strided around the outside of the car and repeated himself. "You dirty bastard!" Sasuke slumped his face in his hands expectantly. "I've seen so many chicks fawn over you, loads of them!" "I told you, you wouldn't understand." The Uchiha groaned.

"That you're a fucking homo?! You're Handsome Sasuke for Gods sake, Uchiha Sasuke the lady killer! That is you Sasuke, do you hear me?" the Jinchuuriki shouted.

His face distorted in another realization and ran his hands over himself, mostly around his flies. "God, I've had, h-had showers with you, you've seen my cock!" The blond screeched drawing yet more attention from the residents in Konoha, not that there was many that late at night. And Sasuke was aware his blond locks were 'natural' but that really didn't matter at the moment. Sasuke was hurt, extremely by now.

"I only told you 'cause I'm going away, but I should have kept my mouth shut." The Uchiha reasoned hissing it out. "Fucking right you should have kept your mouth shut! Sasuke should have drowned the cat instead of letting it out the bag! But not you, fag Sasuke." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke was debating suicide. He hesitantly found himself in love with the loud boisterous Jinchuuriki years ago. And masochistically anticipated rejection, harsh rejection and disgust. Brutal and violent murder even. But it hurt so dramatically to have it 'finalized' and it confirmed. What's worse he didn't feel any relief now it was off his chest and wouldn't die with him. Not even remotely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Naruto...." He was whispering. "No Sasuke. I'm sorry." Naruto reassured. "No, no. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." And Sasuke continued muttering apologies. "No! I'm fucking sorry Sasuke!" The blond shouted harshly getting his attention.

The Uchiha was now inconsolable and the Uzumaki had finally returned to the car. Naruto looked at his former team mate with massive pangs of guilt. At a closer look his Uchiha was almost crying and to provoke that was a hell of feet.

"All right Sasuke, I am sorry. I went over the top, it was just a surprise that's all." Naruto attempted speculatively to explain. He saw it didn't work and Sasuke's dark as night eyes were still periodically hiding in his hands. "Bit of a broad side Sasuke, do you hear me, I am sorry,.." The kitsune tried again and it was gradually calming the raven down. "That's fine." Sasuke mumbled in response.

"Over 9 years. Your alright but I can't fucking handle it." The sharingan murmered. Naruto nodded dejectedly and rubbed the ravens shoulder for comfort. "I don't know what I thinking S'uke. You know. I mean, there's nothing wrong with being a puff, ..or- or being a gay, or whatever it is you guys call it, it's fine." Naruto offered awkwardly.

"I mean, there's gonna be plenty of your load in there, you'd probably love it. All them stories we heard about, all the better if your willing, right?" He said referring to the cells rather insensitively. Sasuke gained more composure to scowl at the Dobe. Seeing this, the said Dobe tried again.

"Or...or I mean there's Kotetsu and Izumo, I think it was there, to guard if your not interested." He corrected. 'Dense as bloody rock.' Then again that always was one of Naruto's notable habits when he got into something awkward he spluttered bizarre rubbish to try and comfort which did the opposite. "Oh god..." Sasuke moaned becoming more uneasy about the whole prison thing.

"Well," The blond began using a more playful tone over Sasuke muttering profanities. "what…is it exactly, you want to do with me?" He asked sheepishly. The Uchiha was stunned.

.

* * *

**I've been over it quite a few times over the year. There's something about confessions in SasuNaru not being spontaniously accepted immediatly that seems a bit out of place. Probably been coming across to much sap, psh. I'm not exactly sure how i should be wrapping this up. Maybe I'll use a couple more scenes from Rock'N'Rolla or something.**

**R&R pwease. -Tis appreciated.**

**(^.^)**


End file.
